


AHHH a demon

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Church setting, Demon sal, F/M, that old plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Story I did for my senpai and forgot to post. Demon sal getting summoned by a nun. enough said.
Relationships: sally fisher/oc
Kudos: 3





	AHHH a demon

It was just suppose to be a joke. A small incantation from an old book you were suppose to be putting away. But it fell out of your hand and you were to curious about it to not speak the words out loud. It was just stupid Latin not like it was any different then speaking English or french.   
But once the words were off your tongue a bright light came from the ground and it split open. You dropped the book and fell back. A clawed hand reached out if the crack fallowed by another. Slowly a pair of horns and blue hair became visible as the creature rose. 

Soon it was out of the opening in the floor, naked and covered in scars. Large blue eyes with slit pupils, sharp fangs and a long forked tongue. You swallowed at the sight as the demon stretched out his little purple bat wings. It cocked its head to the side as it looked you over. You were shaking, paralyzed by fear. You just summoned a demon, an actual creature of hell. What would the church say about this, what would your pastor do if he knew. You opened your mouth to speak but couldn't. 

The demon closed its eyes and sniffed the air then smiled wide as his tongue moved side to side. Like he was beginning to drool because of something in the air. It moved forward, crawling towards you and you quickly tossed a book at it. "S-Stay back fowl demon" it caught the book then tossed it away, effortlessly denting a shelf from the force. "I'm not fowl my name is desire, well it's Sal but I am a succubus, a demon of desire" his voice was so deep but soft. Obviously a demon trick to give a false sense of calm. 

He crawled over you, trapping you. "Th-there is no desire here, w-we know our sins" you try to say. But it's a lie and you know it even if you don't want to admit it. You try to move away but he placed a clawed hand on your shoulder to stop you. He leaned down and for a moment you thought he was gonna sink those sharp teeth in your throat and rip it apart. But he didn't, instead he sniffed you then ran his tongue up your neck. It should of been gross, ack saliva on your neck. But it wasn't, it sent a shiver down your body instead. He sighed in your ear before sitting up a bit. 

He looked down at you with a wide smile as he licked his lips. "You taste so delicious, like years of repression. Not a single climax in all your life, it makes me wanna devour you" you gulp at is words. Devour, he really was gonna eat you just like the books say. He placed his claw hand from your shoulder to your clothed breast. Even though you had three on under your church robe the touch still made your nipple hard. Your heart beat picked up more as he lightly squeezed and played with your breast. Why was that making you warm. Why was the touch, something so simple, something you do yourself regularly making your body heat up. 

Was it because he was a demon, because he was a boy. The bible warns about both. He leaned back down and licked your neck again most likely to taste your skin before he eats you. He gave a harsher squeeze and a noise escaped you're lips, a small moan maybe your not sure you've never moaned before. He chuckled in your ear and it made your legs shake. "So touch starved, even this is making you wet" he taunted. You gasped at how your own body was betraying you. The demon was tempting you, trying to steal you from your purity. 

You pushed him and guessed it surprised him cause you were able to make enough distance for yourself to turn around and claw out from under him. You rushed to stand on your feet but he grabbed your leg and sent to back down to the ground. He pulled you towards him. In a blink of an eye he hiked the robe up and split open your leggings and panties you had underneath. You had to scream because you were about to be soiled and there was nothing you could do. 

"No I'm saving myself, I have to be pure" was all you could do to warn the demon. His smile fell for a moment as pure rage filled his features. "There is no saving yourself, whats the point when you wont get what you want in the end, just some kids and a loveless husband" he seemed to hiss. Like he was the one being insulted. He lifted your leg on his small shoulder and smiled wickedly again. " Lose yourself to this let me give you everything you could ever want, let me show you a world where your happiest" he offered. You tossed the words in your head, trying to figure out what he was saying. The church always told you marriage would be your happiness, this demon must be playing another trick. 

But you were to wrapped up in your head to notice what he was doing until you felt him lick your most sensitive place. You gasped at the feeling as a surge of such intense pleasure shot through you. He did it again and again, just licking your forbidden lips and parting them to lick the space in between. The feeling was so intense, you never knew you could feel this way. It had to be demon magic, the way these waves of pleasure kept washing over you, the way your legs shaked and wanted to part for more. No this was suppose to be wrong and you would stop it, you could still ask for forgiveness. 

He hasn't entered you yet there was still time. But he ran his tongue over something and flicked it and you screamed. "Oh god" was all you could get out. It felt so good whatever he touched it washed over your whole body. He chuckled around your lips which also felt nice, not really pleasurable just a nice vibration over your lips. He licked over it again and you bucked up to him. Damn your hips for betraying you. But it some how felt better then the first time and you were beginning to want him to only touch that spot. To continue making you feel this amazing. 

He dipped his tongue inside ever so slightly and you crashed back to realization. He was stealing your Chasity, making you unpure to whom ever you'd marry. "Stop don't- ah~." He shoved his tongue in then mouthed that spot that was lighting up your body. Instead of pushing him off you threw your head back at the feeling. He started wiggling his tongue inside and it felt like your brain was stopping. All you could feel was this intense pleasure that you'd never felt before, you wanted more of it. You can't help all the moans spilling out of your mouth. 

As you get louder you can feel him, Sal, chuckling around your lips and it makes you buck. He pulled his tongue out then went back to licking up and down your center, making sure to flick that spot with his tongue everytime. His tongue was fast and it made you moan out more. Getting louder as he picked up speed. Then something wet entered you but it wasn't his tongue, couldn't be he as still licking up and down. Whatever it was it felt amazing. Something hard and solid inside slowly thrusting into you, rocking you as he teased the spot that made you scream. 

It was so good, all of it so fucking good like something in you was building. Oh no it's to much and your going to explode for your sin. You were becoming afraid as the pressure inside kept building. "AH I-I'm gonna explode, i-t must be the devils work" you try your best to say through all the moaning. Sal removed his mouth from you and you feel the pressure die down a little. "Don't be afraid, you on't be hurt just let it happen" he tells and his voice is so soft. So reassuring and sweet. He places his mouth over that one spot and sucked on the area. The feeling was so intense as he moved something in and out of you. The pressure was building again. Sal licked and sucked on the spot and suddenly everything felt to much. An even more intense wave of pleasure washed over you if that was possible. 

You couldn't help grabbing the demons hair and holding him closer to your velvet underground. Wanting all the pleasure he could give you in that moment. You screamed out for god and the demon chuckled around you. Whatever pleasure spell you were in was evaporating as your body settled on the stone ground and you let the blue locks go. You brought both your hands to your face to wipe away some sweat. 

You just allowed a demon to violate and taint you. No one will want to marry you now. Let alone let you back in the church. How would you atone for such a sin. This was a nightmare, you should of just put the book away but no you were to curious for your own good. But it was the best feeling you've ever had in your life. Is that what marrige is like, what the wedding night feels like. You shake your self from your thoughts as you feel the demon touch you again. He lifted your legs and was positioning himself closer to you. 

You freaked out, a tongue was one thing but you weren't about to let him stick his demon junk in you and soil you more. "Relax it won't hurt, I'm not like that, it'll start small then grow inside you all you'll feel is pleasure darling" like that was your problem. Though that didn't make sense to you how could a thing grow or shrink. You managed out of his grip and turned to try to get on your feet again. Sal grabbed your hips and slid you back so your bodies were pressed together. 

You could feel his breath on your ear as you panicked. "Stop denying yourself, I can smell how much you want this, how much you want to feel that pleasure again. I'll give it to you, make you cum as much as you want" you didn't fully understand what he was talking about. What was cum, was that the build up you felt, the release that made you cling to him. That did feel good, better then anything you've felt before. But it wasn't worth letting a demon penetrate you, was it. As you contemplated he pocked your entrance with something and you tensed. 

He moved forward and you wanted to scream for help. Not because it hurt, which it didn't. That seemed weird to you, from what you've heard penetration is painful and will make you bleed. But it didn't and the shock caused you to relax a little. "See no pain" Sal said to you proudly. He began rocking his hips and you had to moan. Everything felt so sensitive so much more intense and you didn't know why. Was this how demon dick felt, intense and painless. 

He rocked you onto your hands, using them to hold yourself up instead of trying to drag yourself away like you should. Sal picked up the pace a little and ran his thumbs over your hip. Oh that felt nice like he was rubbing out a kink in your muscles while fucking you so softly. You groaned at your thoughts. How could you let this happen, how could you body be ok with this. Why was it shaking and heating up. Was it the feeling of having something inside you, running along your sensitive walls. Oh gosh your thoughts were becoming unholy. 

You suddenly felt you insides stretch as his demon dick began to grow and expand. You let out a loud moan at the feeling. "To much" the demon asked, so unsure it was almost human like. "I-It really can grow" you managed to say. He smirked then leaned over you, pressing all of himself inside. "I can make it as big as you want" he told you which confused you. But the idea was so nice, he could stretch you as much as you wanted and touch all the parts you want. But ho do you know what you ant touched. 

"B-Bigger please" you asked unsure if that's what you really wanted. He did seem to grow inside and you moaned at the feeling of being stretched. He slammed into you and you screamed at how amazing that felt. He kept going like that rough and hard but it didn't burn or ache like you were told. It was nothing but pleasure as he rammed you, filling you up as much as you wanted. You couldn't stop yourself from chanting 'yes's' as he fucked you. God you loved that word fuck, a demon as fucking you. Railing you so hard like the bad nun you are. Oh so bad letting this creature have his way with you. What might the pastor do, spank you with a leather whip. 

Oh god why did that imagery set you on fire with want. Was that what you wanted to be bent over and spanked. God you think so cause your velvet underground was shaking at the idea. Or maybe that was the demon currently railing you. Fuck you loved that word to 'railing'. You don't know how long you were on your hands and knees for, moaning out from the pleasure. But you arms felt raw, you couldn't really care though. You were loving this, loving being fucked into the ground of the churches library by desire. By Sal. 

You felt that pressure build again and you wanted it to be so hard. So you looked back as best you could to see Sal. The demon slowed as he looked at you. "H-Harder please, fuck me harder" the word was even more exhilarating when spoken. He seemed surprised then smiled so wide. He pushed you down to the ground and lifted your hips up. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed in and your screamed at the wonderful feeling. "Oh god, oh Sal. Yes, yes yes ah~" he gripped on to you hard to keep you still as he railed you hard, but not hurtful. He knew the difference. 

You felt the pressure build and he started going a lot faster. You tipped and yelled out his name as you cam, feeling the waves of pleasure crash into you harder then the first time. The feeling made your legs feel so weak but you didn't care. Sal was making you cum again and riding out your wave with you. 

Once it started slowing down, Sal nearly stopped. Giving a few gentle thrusts before pulling out completely. You panted, trying to get air in your lungs again cause you forgot to breath for a second. Damn you could get addicted to this feeling. "Doesn't it feel better to just let go, give in to your desire, let yourself be happy" Sal began to preach. God you were so sick of preaching at this point. 

You turned around so you were looking at the demon. Once you saw him you pounced on him with what strength you had. You don't now why but it seemed so right, You attacked his lips with yours. Even though you've never kissed before, you needed to feel those lips on yours and also shut him up. He already won there was no need for a preach. You pulled back to breath, damn you keep forgetting to do that. The demon seemed surprised by your attack and this time you smiled wickedly. "Do it again, Fuck me again and make me cum, make me feel like that again" Sal placed a hand on your back to support you then laughed. 

I guess the situation would be funny to him. He spread your legs quickly then lowered you onto his demon dick slowly. You gasped at the feeling of being penetrated again, you were so sensitive and it felt so damn good. 

You don't know how long you fucked the demon for. You started blacking out from the pleasure of it all. You hope it was all night, you hope it was a lot. But now you weren't fucking him. Instead you were sitting in front of him on the floor, leaning on him for support. You couldn't even sit up on your own. But you couldn't find it in yourself to feel pathetic, you were in to much bliss to self deprecate. You heard a noise but it wasn't really registering. You think it was foot steps. 

You open your eyes and look out at the candle lit library. A dark figure walked through the darkness, His blond hair lighting up before the rest of him. Of course the pastor. You tried to sit up but you couldn't really move. You should ask for forgiveness for the night you had, but you don't feel shameful about it anymore. Should still ask. The man stopped in front of you and you smiled. "Forgive me father for I have sinned" you closed your eyes. Keeping them open was to much effort. 

"Hello Phelps" you heard Sal say so smugly. How did he know the pastor. "Looks like I freed another nun from your church of lies" he chuckled in your ear. Before you could hear anymore you passed out in the demons arms. In Sal's arms.


End file.
